


short hair suits me better

by shitfuck edgelord (dragonflame3333)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Closeted Character, Gen, Hair Braiding, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflame3333/pseuds/shitfuck%20edgelord
Summary: ann gets akira to do her hair. akira quietly puts to use a skill he'd forgotten.





	short hair suits me better

**Author's Note:**

> for the first time in a long time i have long hair. consequently i recently tried to teach myself to braid. shouldve just stuck to my bun mullets; it did not go well. stirred up some odd feelings and inspired this.
> 
> (i still dont understand braiding so inaccuracies probable)

"You can just brush it and pin it back or something if you don't know how to tie it up. There's bobby pins and hair ties in my bag. Left pocket."

Akira makes an affirmative noise and dutifully reaches in, pulling out a small makeup pouch. It is, in fact, filled with hair supplies--scrunchies and clips and pins and barrettes, a folding brush, even a small can of dry shampoo. It's a little impressive how much fits in such a tiny bag.

"It's fine as long as it's out of my face," Ann says as she turns her head side to side, touching up her foundation. "My hair's pretty forgiving."

They'd spent the day shopping together--Ann trying on outfits, Akira quietly nodding or shaking his head in response--and were just about to call it quits when Ann received a text from her modeling company about a last-minute photoshoot. Nothing particularly out of the ordinary. And as usual, Ann had accepted, her logic being that she needed some little extra cash to recuperate her losses.

The thing was, the meetup wasn't for another half an hour, but since they'd been in Shinjuku, they were practically already at the location. So they had time to kill.

They'd had a couple crepes, Ann had gone to the restroom to wash her hands and come out wearing one of her new outfits. ("Why not?" she'd said with a grin. "We might as well do something while we're here. They'll just make me change out of it anyway.")

Ann had decided that she would redo her makeup to match her new look (something light and basic, bringing attention to her fine features while still being easily changeable in case the makeup artist wanted to go a different direction), while Akira would do her hair, which had come loose during their shopping trip and her outfit change.

Akira's not entirely sure what she wants from him, but he figures it's all in good fun anyway. They'll redo her hair to how they want it if they feel it doesn't suit the look; he's been on set with her enough times now to know how it's done. There's no pressure.

It's a little odd to see Ann with her hair down.

Nothing particular in mind, he picks up her hair and examines it. Her thick blonde hair is a little different in texture, a little rougher than his own. It's still slightly damp, from a morning shower he assumes, and smells faintly of strawberries and roses. It's a little messy, so he'll have to brush it down gently first, but it's not looking bad. It would probably look fine on its own but, he suspects, is the perfect texture to twist into shape.

He has an idea. He reaches into the bag and wraps two hair ties around his wrist. Brushes her curls down until they're manageable again. Sticks a few bobby pins between his teeth while he works.

Akira parts her hair in two, then three, and begins. He is hesitant at first, but reminds himself it's nothing particularly difficult, nothing complicated. It's normal.

Muscle memory kicks in and he starts to pick up speed. Deftly, his fingers weave strands of hair under and over each other. He is careful to keep the hair taut but not tight to the point where it will become uncomfortable. It's a familiar practice, almost calming.

He hasn't braided hair in quite some time but the skill hasn't left him yet.

It takes only a few minutes for him to have two symmetrical braids peeking out from either side of Ann's head, so he stops and ties them off gently. Then he pins one up by the crown of her head, and by the bottom too for good measure. He repeats the process with the other braid, then removes the ties. With careful fingers, he touches up the look slightly, making sure if a hair is out of place it's on purpose.

It's a little sloppier than he'd hoped, but Ann is wearing a simple crown braid. He's left a bit of bang on either side to frame her face. It's not bad for someone who hasn't practiced in a long while. Plus, Ann is a natural beauty; a bit of roughness around the edges suits her in a 'just got out of bed, woke up like this' sort of way.

From behind, Akira can see Ann's face reflected in her hand mirror. She's looking up at his handiwork.

"I didn't know you could braid," Ann remarks cheerily. She seems mildly impressed for some reason. "Well, personally, I suck at anything more complicated than pigtails."

"It's basically that, plus a few bobby pins," Akira replies. He's off-put by her enthusiasm, though his face is as placid as usual.

"Oh, really? You should show me next time, it looks great!" He smile seems genuine, and Akira mentally kicks himself for even feeling unease or suspicion. Of course it's genuine. It's Ann.

Akira hums a noncommittal response and ducks his head slightly, checking his phone. Now that both of them are finished, it's nearly time.

He helps her pack up and they walk to the meetup spot not far away, where the cameramen are already starting to get set up. Ann stops and waves at him.

"Alright, this is me. Feel free to stay if you want, although I bet Mona's getting pretty lonely by now."

Usually he'd stay and watch, but for some reason, Akira doesn't feel like sticking around today.

"I'll be going, then."

Ann smiles, then frowns for a second.

"Wait, where'd you learn to braid hair anyway?" It's an innocent question.

Akira pauses. For a fraction of a second, his glasses glimmer in the bright light.

"I used to have long hair," he says.

"I'd love to see that. You'd look ridiculous!" Ann laughs. "But seriously, where'd you learn it?"

He pauses again, almost long enough to be conspicuous.

"My little sister asked me to," comes out of his mouth in the most natural way possible.

"Wait, you have a little sist--" Ann starts incredulously, but is cut off by the call of a photographer. "Right, well, you'll have to tell me all about her later. See ya!"

And with that, she's gone.

Akira is left slightly guilty, vaguely relieved, but most of all, wondering what he's going to name this little sister of his.


End file.
